Changing times
by humancompany
Summary: It is the end of the summer and the start of their last year. Can Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy put things to rest as they learn to deal with what is yet to come. major smut later on.
1. Chapter 1 Greece

Hermione laughed. It had been a long hot summer and she could honestly say that she had enjoyed every second of it. Normally she would trap herself away in her room and read until it was time she got on the train back to Hogwarts. Not this summer. This summer she had decided to make a change. Working hard all year at Hogwarts and doing nothing to relax all summer was starting to really wear her down. As this was the last summer before her last year she wanted to have fun. Basically that's what she had had. Although her parents weren't too happy about it she went and stayed with her aunt that lives in Greece. Not asking to stay completely rent free she helped out with the running of the 3 villas that her uncle owned. This may have taken up most of her days but left her free to enjoy the warm nights sat on the docks with her toes in the water watching the sun go down, this really had been the best summer. She flew back to England tomorrow, where she would spend the weekend with her parents then on too Hogwarts bright and early Monday morning.

Sighing, she swayed her feet in the cool water and watched it swirl around. Although she was looking forward to going back to the school of witch craft and wizardry, she was going to miss it here. The simple work and friendly faces, the constant new flow of people brought in by the tide. There were the friendly locals that helped her when she got stuck with the language barriers, the new guests that came every week that only ever spoke nice words and tipped well and the people that brought the yachts to dock. She looked around the moorings for any new boats that had arrived since she had been down the night before. Only one and it bobbed slowly away in the corner. It was significantly bigger than most of the surrounding boats and clearly had cost a pretty penny. She smiled; the area did attract people with money. As she watched the way the setting sun's rays played on the water around the boat, a door slammed and a blond haired man appeared on deck. He wore a simple pair of blue baggy shorts and a white polo shirt. He was a very attractive stranger even if she could only see him from the back. He looked relaxed as if he too was enjoying the cooler evening air compared to the blistering heat of midday. With her fair skin Hermione often worked away in the villas during the heat of the day. She liked it best then as most people would go for a nap and she could work away in peace. Laugher erupted from one of the many bars along the water edge, Hermione turned to have a look. A group of young people poured out of the bar laughing and joking. Pushing each other towards the water but catching each other before they actually fell in. Hermione smiled again. It was like people's worries floated away on the air in this place. What was there to worry about when the buildings and surroundings were so beautiful, when the sky and the water were so clear? It was pure paradise. Smiling, happy and content she turned back around to look at the new boat again. The man was looking across at the laughing group. Although he too had a smile on his face and still looked completely calm, Hermione froze. As if in slow motion she watched his head slowly turn away from the group and down the dock to where she was sat. She had the best view to see his face change from content to surprise and then slide straight into anger. The man on the boat was no attractive stranger but Draco Malfoy. In no other terms he was her enemy. Not even a beautiful place such as this would take away the hate he had for her and her for him. That moment in time seemed to stop, for what felt like forever they just stared at each other with hatred in their eyes.

Draco could not believe his luck. Was there no place on earth that he could get away from these god awful mudbloods? She sat on the dock like it was her right to be sitting there. To make it all worse she wore barely anything. A simple plain white bikini top and a blue long flowing skirt that she had pulled up to her thighs. Her well shaped, tanned legs hung over the dock as her feet sat in the water. Damn him for noticing that they were tanned and shapely, damn him for noticing that the sun had lightened her hair, damn him for noticing how good she looked in a bikini and damn him for noticing how enticing she looked just sat on the dock. How dare she be here and ruin his last day of freedom before he is sucked back in to the world where he is Draco Malfoy. Was there really no place on earth that he could just get away from them? He had been so calm and relaxed. All summer he had worked really hard at being that and finally he had accomplished it and she had to turn up on his dock! Looking stunning no less!

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here mudblood?" he barked.

She jumped to her feet, the shock at seeing him clearly wearing off; her skirt fell around her ankles and swayed slightly in the wind. She wore no shoes, not that mattered as neither did he but it drew his attention. Of course that only annoyed him more. How dare she be on his dock and wearing no shoes!

"I was here before you were so why don't you just piss off somewhere else. I'm sure there are other people you can bully." She snapped back before bending to grab her sandals.

Draco sucked in some air at the sight of her chest nearly breaking free of its confines as she bent. Now when had the mudblood grown to be such a fine thing? More to the point why did that make him draw in breathe. He was Draco Malfoy, he could get any fine thing he wanted, and he didn't need to sink to the level of mudbloods.

"Haven't you learnt by now that I can go anywhere I like? It is you and other filth like you that should be caged. How dare you come to somewhere so perfect and infect it with your face." He retorted

No matter how much she may have changed over the summer, comments like that were never easy to hear, especially after having a summer free of them. That was why, she told herself, this one hurt so very much. She looked away from him and up to the little village on the water's edge. It no longer looked beautiful and serene; instead it looked to small and dark. There was no place to hide till she flew home tomorrow. At the top of the dock her aunt appeared and waved her over. They were meant to be having a last meal together before she left them. Of course that was now the last thing she wanted to do.

"Hermione, everybody is ready." Her aunt called to her.

She turned back to Malfoy who was staring at her aunt with even more hatred if that was possible.

"Stay away from me Malfoy and I will stay away from you. I will only be...infecting...here for one more night." The last thing Hermione wanted was for him to ruin her last night with her family and friends from the island.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Who do you think you are to order me around?" he looked up the dock and her aunt one more time, making Hermione even more nervous. "I was planning on eating on board tonight but now I feel like a meal on land will make a change."

What he had planned she didn't know but what she did know was that she definitely did not like his tone.

"Come near me or anybody else and I will curse you so bad you won't know what hit you. Now is that really how you want to end your summer, scum?" Hermione said.

"Hermione" her aunt called again.

"A threat." His voice was full of anger. "You threaten me. I would kill you before you even lifted your wand. Not that you even have it with you now."

She hated to see the smirk on his face but he was right. She didn't have her wand on her. For the first two weeks she had carried it around with her but when it became clear there was no threat she hadn't bothered anymore. Of course now she felt totally naked without it. And thinking about naked just made her think about how she was dressed. Could her last day really have ended any worse?

"Hermione, food." Her aunt called more instant than before.

"Run along mudblood, the muggle is shouting on you. I will do as I please." With that he turned and went below board.

Her heart still racing and temper high Hermione stood there for a moment to catch her breath before running up to her aunt.

"Sorry auntie." She mumbled.

"That's okay dear. You were talking to that attractive young man; I will let you off with it this time." She said smiling and linking arms with her niece. Totally oblivious to the trouble that attractive young man was.


	2. Chapter 2 Drunk

For the first the hour Hermione had not been able to relax. No matter how much her family and friends tried to ply her with food and drink her eyes were constantly on the door of the bar. He had made a threat and Draco Malfoy does not back down from threats. After the second hour she was more relaxed, joking with the man that sells the vegetables on the stall just round the corner, talking to the tourists that had just moved into villa number two. By the third and fourth hour Hermione had drunk to much wine and eaten not enough food. She didn't care, Malfoy could walk through that door now and she could take him. By the fifth hour, Malfoy was sat at the bar watching the party and she was too drunk to have even noticed.

* * *

Draco had eaten on the boat and then come onto land for a drink. Only the one as it was going to be a long trip home even with the help of magic. He had picked the bar that the laughing group had come out of earlier. Hoping that it would be too busy for Hermione to be in. Surely she would be back where ever she is staying reading a book or whatever it is know-it-all's do. But he was totally out of luck as she was across the room totally drunk and joking with a tall dark man. The man was clearly trying to get into Grangers pants and Granger was too fucked to notice. Or she had noticed and was just playing stupid. Not that he cared at all. He had a really good summer that had been totally woman free, just him and the open sea air. What more does a man need than a casket of beer and a couple of bottles of firewiskey. Of course his father would kill him for drinking a muggle drink but he found that he liked the way it dulled his senses. Besides the muggles need to have done at least something useful in their worthless lives. And creating beer was clearly it. He took another draw from the bottle he was drinking for now and looked over again at Granger. The man was leading her to the dance floor even though she kept saying she couldn't dance.

"You could go over."

Draco looked at the bar tender and tried to decide how to handle this. If he was back at home he would have just snapped and told the man where to go. But as he was here and no one really cared what he did or said he decided that the muggle was better than having no one to speak to.

"Over to where?" he asked.

The bar tender chuckled before replying. "The party. It's Miss Hermione Grangers last day on the island. Been here for nearly 2 months and she already has the whole island loving her. You could go across and join in."

Draco turned away from the man and scowled. Clearly he should have just been rude to the man. Would have been if he had known that the man was going to go on and on about the mudbloods life.

"If you think its cause your new here and you don't know here I wouldn't worry about that. The islanders are really nice and Hermione has a good soul. Just take a seat and you won't be able to shut them up." The bar tender said laughing.

Draco wanted to know how to shut him up. He looked again at Granger and the dancing man. She had been right she couldn't dance and the man was practically holding her up. Maybe he could have some fun with this.

"I mean, what's the harm in having a few drinks. She's gone back to England tomorrow." The bar tender added.

"Your right." Draco said to the stranger. "What's the harm?"

He stood, drink in hand and headed over to the dance floor, a smirk on his face. The man holding Hermione was getting a good feel of her ass. She was going to regret that in the morning he on the other hand found it really funny. The mudblood was off her face. As he got closer the man holding her looked up at him.

"What?" he asked Draco.

"Nothing that concerns you." He walked round the swaying couple so that he could he could see Grangers face. Her head was resting on the man's shoulder and her eyes were shut. "Typical mudbloods can't handle their drink."

* * *

Hermione's eyes popped open, it took her a moment for her to focus on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said very carefully so as not to get the words wrong. She pushed herself away from the man holding her and looked at Malfoy. She could feel herself saying but was pretty certain that it was ground that was moving and not her because Malfoy seemed to be moving a lot too.

"Me? Well I am having loads of fun watching you making a total tit out of yourself. It just makes my job so much easier." He replied then took a draw on his bottle.

"Since when do you drink muggle drink?" she pointing a finger at him, although that was really hard to do because he wasn't staying still. The man she had been dancing with tried to wrap his arms around her again. What was he playing at? Couldn't he see that she was talking to Malfoy, Ferret boy? Turning to dancing man she snapped. "Stop doing that I'm talking."

"Don't talk to him baby. Just dance with me." Dancing man replied. She was sure he had told her his name but she couldn't remember it, which was strange because she always remember names.

"Now there is an offer for you Granger. I would go for it if I was you. I mean how often is a mudblood like you going to get the offer of shag." Malfoy said.

The dancing man spluttered but still tried to wrap his arms around her again. She didn't want to sleep with dancing man. But if she did want to sleep with someone she could get a few men on this island. Many had asked her on her stay.

"I don't want to sleep with him. He smells." She said looking at dancing man and scrunching her nose then turning back to Malfoy. "But I will have you know ferret I could get any man here if I wanted." She waved her arm in the air. "I just don't want too. But I could...if I want...any of them...but I don't." She turned back to dancing man. "I could you know." Then back to Malfoy. "He really does smell. You don't but he does."

"That's nice to know." Malfoy said in a dry tone.

The dancing man stared at Hermione for a moment then just let go of her and walked away. Leaving Hermione to stumble for a moment then turn to Malfoy. "What's his problem? I was only saying I could get any man." Hermione turned back to where the dancing man had been.

"I think it was the smelling thing that he didn't like." Malfoy said taking another draw. "It must be that because even he was only coming on to you because he was desperate."

Hermione turned back to Malfoy her bottom lip sticking out with hurt. Why was he always so mean to her? Was it really just because her parents where muggles? Surely being born with these amazing gifts is something to celebrate not pick on her for.

"I don't know why you are always so mean to me." She said. Her eyes welling with tears and even thought she was drunk she knew she didn't want to cry in front of this monster.

Turning away from him she started to push past people to get out of the bar. When had it gotten so busy that she couldn't find the door? She should really tell her aunt that she was leaving. Maybe she had had too much to drink.

"What's wrong Granger? Decided you can't be bothered to 'get' one of these men. You gone to look in the gutter like you deserve." Malfoy called after her.

Before she could even think about what she was doing. Before she would let herself think about what might happen by doing this, she turned around and with a drunken stumbled headed back to Malfoy.

"Ah, you need more rejection yet do you Granger?" he said openly laughing at her now.

"I can get anybody." She snapped.

Before Malfoy knew what had hit him she had his face in her hands and was kissing him. Not a gentle peck either but a full blown lip lock. Her tongue did not ask permission to go into his mouth it demanded it. It demanded that his tongue move with hers. And for a split second that lasted for ever, he let her. And maybe even a part of him liked it she thought because his tongue moved with hers. Until he pushed her away from him so hard that she stumbled over her own drunken feet and fell on her ass. He stood over her and spat on the ground next to her and wiped her mouth.

"You are disgusting mudblood. How dare you touch me let alone infect me with your filth." He spat again. "You should have stuck with the other guy because he would have fucked you." Once more he spat. "God if I catch something I am going to make you live to regret this."

And with one more spit on the ground he left the bar wiping his mouth. The whole of the bar was staring at her, still sat on the ground, not even noticing the silent tears running down her face. She prayed that she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

* * *

Draco paused just outside the bar and ran his hand over his face. The cooler outside air making him feel a bit better, it also helped his erection go down.


	3. Chapter 3 Sandalwood

**Hey there readers. Just another wee chappy to keep you all going... :) **

"I have told you a million times I am not going to play chess with you." Hermione snapped. She thought she had done really well considering this was Ron asking her for the 10th time this train journey to play chess with him. "Why don't you just ask harry to leave Ginny alone for 5 minutes to play with you."

Ron slumped back in his seat and sighed loudly.

"It takes more than 5 minutes to play chess. I remember when Harry and I once played a game that lasted the whole train ride. We had to memorize where all the pieces where so that we could put them in the same place up in the dorms because we still hadn't finished. Now of course he is too bothered being shut up in a cabin sucking face-."

"Ron! For Merlin's sake would you find something to do other than moan about Harry and Ginny? Can you not just be happy that they have finally gotten together instead of acting like you have lost your boyfriend?"

Ron spluttered then came back with. "That's why you should play with me then I wouldn't be talking about them."

"Wow you were right Granger you really can get any man you want." Both friends looked up to find Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, stood in the door way. "But as I recall the last man you tried to get turned you down did he not? And in a very degrading manner I believe." Hermione looked down at her book trying very hard to get the blood to leave her face. "But Weasley here wants to play with you; it's just a shame that you did have to go to the gutter after all."

Although Ron many not have fully understood what Malfoy meant, he did understand that it had been an insult to both Hermione and his self. He would not be a Gryffindor nor a friend if he did not retaliate anyway he could. Jumping to his feet he whipped his wand out of his pocket and got ready to shout the first spell he could think of.

Hermione knew Ron too well. She could see that he was about to fight Malfoy and as much as she loved her friend he was not always apt with his wand. So pulling out hers she snapped out a spell to freeze Ron.

Malfoy did not know Ron but had also see the curse coming his way. He too had pulled out his wand and frozen Ron to the spot. Two yellow lights left each wand only to meet in mid air and become purple. The purple cloud floated at Ron's eye level for a moment, before breaking in half and heading straight back to the wands that it had been fired from.

As the spell was fired back into Hermione's wand she was thrown up out of her seat, her head cracked off of the parcel shelf , knocking her bag (which had be full of books) off the shelf and down onto her legs. She then fell back down onto the seat totally unconscious and bleeding from her fore head. Her left leg jutted of at an odd again that looked both extremely painful and totally un-natural.

Malfoy on the other hand had been blasted backwards, straight off his feet and into Crabbe. Who in turn banged into Goyle. All three landed in a mess of limbs in the corridor.

Ron stood with his hand still raised, wand at the ready, with no really understanding of what just happened. He turned form the mess that was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to look at Hermione. Seeing the state that she was in he ran over to her and started to shake her shoulders.

"Hermione." He shouted in her face. "Hermione wake up!"

* * *

Untangling himself from his sidekicks Draco looked across at the shouting ginger boy. He was leant over the mudblood shaking her, like that was going to help someone with a broken leg and a head injury. Standing he shoved the red head out of the way to get a proper look at Granger. The sight even made him cringe. That leg really didn't look right at all. Ron tried to push him out of the way.

"50 points from Gryffindor for trying to curse the Head boy, another 50 for trying to stop the Head boy coming to the Head girls aid and another 50 because you're such an idiot that you still haven't called for help." Malfoy said smoothly and calmly.

He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who stepped forward to grab an arm each of the still shouting ginger Gryffindor.

"Please Hermione! What have you done to her you bastard? Why couldn't you just piss of and leave us alone. Hermione speak to me!"Ron fought against the Slytherin's holding him back.

Malfoy ignored the imbecile; muggle lovers were all this useless. Crouching down until he was on eye level with Granger, he reached out and moved some of her hair out of her face. It was so bloody un-controllable, could she not have tied it back or something. Of course this is just what he needed on his first day as Head boy. It totally ruined his plan for the year, which was to keep his head down and just get on with it. Then before he knew it, it would all be over and he would be free to do whatever he wanted. Get away from these god awful people.

He put one hand under her chin to straighten her head so that it was no longer lopsided. Moving another piece of hair out of her face he looked at the cut. It was not really a cut more a tear due to the pressure of slamming her head against the parcel shelf. A spectacular bruise was already forming around the cut; some of it was heading under her hair line. Could he smell coconut? Frowning, he ignored that thought as it didn't really help at all.

Keeping one hand under her chin he looked down at her leg. There was no doubt that it was broken. From what he could see and making an educated guess, the bag had clearly landed on her thigh shattering the bone. There wasn't really anything he could do about that. Of course for Granger it meant a long night in the medical wing with Madame Pomfrey. It was the head injury that he was most concerned about and only because he didn't want her dying while he was head boy.

Looking back up at her head again, he gently felt around the wound to see if he could feel if the skull was broken or if it was filling with blood. She moaned softly causing him to look down into her eye.

"You smell nice." She mumbled. "Nicer than dancing man."

She was talking, which was always a good sign. She had a concussion for sure as she was talking a whole load of rubbish.

"Like soap and sandalwood...and man." She mumbled again, her eyes closing.

"You need to stay away Granger." He said loudly, looking back up at the wound.

"Hermione, I'm here." Ron said urgently. "I'm just over here. They won't let me go to help." He started to fight more vigorously against the two men holding him.

* * *

"You wouldn't know how to help weasel and would probably end up killing her. Not that I really care if she lives or dies but I would like to see her face as you get kicked out for school for attacking Head Boy." Malfoy retorted his eyes going back down to look into Granger's eyes.

She wasn't sure but she could have sworn that he smiled slightly at her. But she was in so much pain she wouldn't have been surprised if her brain just made it up to try and make her feel better. When she had first opened her eyes she had just wanted to make sure Ron knew she was okay and to make him stop shouting. What she hadn't realised was that by opening her eyes it would bring so much pain with it. Her head hurt so much; it made it feel so much heavier than she was use too. It was a good job that Malfoy was holding it up because she wasn't sure that she would be able to do it alone. Her left leg felt tingly, like it had fallen asleep. She kept trying to wiggle her toes to make the blood flow to them but they wouldn't do as they were told.

"I have pins and needles." She mumbled. It was getting hard to talk. Her lips felt too thick and weren't moving like they were meant to.

"In your leg?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

He looked away from her eyes and down to her leg but she couldn't tell from his face what he saw. She took as deep a breath as she could to try and calm herself. Again his smell hit her noise; it was so fresh and so new. Like nothing she had ever smelt before. It made her feel warm and she would even go as far as to say, it took some of her pain go away.

"Your leg is fine." He replied looking back up at her head and not into her eyes. She knew he was lying. Over the years she had seen him lie to teachers enough times to know they signs by now. But if he didn't want to tell her just now then that was okay with her, she didn't really want to know anyway.

"Sandalwood." She mumbled again. Her eyes were feeling too heavy to hold open. Lowering her lids she took another deep breathe. "And soap." Her head really did hurt. If she went in to the darkness she wouldn't feel the pain anymore. It was calling for her.

"Stay awake, Granger." His eyes moving back down to hers. "I thought you Gryffindor's were meant to be strong and brave." He looked back up and started prodding her with his fingers. The pain was unbelievable. It was so strong that it made the warm safe darkness leave her for a moment. "Clearly I was wrong. You're no better than Hufflepuffs."

She was sat here injured and all he could do was take the piss out of her. He really was the devil's son. But did he have to smell so good.

"Sandalwood." She mumbled again. "I love the smell of sandalwood."

The darkness was back. She couldn't be bothered fighting this time. It could take her away from the pain and the nice smelling Malfoy that did nothing but take the piss. She was tired of being strong. Malfoy leaned closer. She thought to get a better look but didn't really care as her eyes closed again and she started to give in.

"I really like coconuts." He whispered back and then she was gone into the world of dark. There she felt no pain, even the pins and needles stopped.

* * *

Draco sat back, still holding her chin up. Now what on earth had made him say that?

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall sapped. She took a look around then straightened her shoulders. "On second thoughts I don't want to hear about it now." She turned to the two Slytherin's still holding the struggling Gryffindor. "Unhand Mr Weasley and the 3 of you go and get changed into you robes. We are nearly at Hogwarts. You will go straight to my classroom after the feast where I will be told in full and exact detail what has gone on here." When they didn't more straight away she snapped. "Now!"

Draco stayed on the floor holding Grangers head and dreading what was going to be said to him. He really just wanted to keep his dead down this year. Yeah he could not have come and annoy the mudblood. But how could he not tease her, not after what she had done to him that night in the bar. Not after the dreams he had been having about her. There has to be at least a little pay back for that. If he had known it would end up like this he would definitely have stayed away. It was her own fault, he wasn't sure how yet but he would find out.

He looked at her closed eyes and hoped that she wasn't feeling any pain there. Damn why did he hope that? It was the coconut he decided, it was to strong and making him feel light headed.

Professor McGonagall came up behind him. She stopped for a moment and looked at Granger, taking in all the injuries. Sighing, she crouched down next to Draco.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, I can take it from here." She placed her hand where his was under her chin. "You may go and change. Before the feast have the wound on your arm seen too. After the meal you will also meet me in my classroom. I expect better from the Head boy and will be speaking to Dumbledore about this.

Annoyed Draco stood and left the room, only looking back once to see Granger before she was out of view. Angry that he looked back and that he had to go to McGonagall's classroom he stormed to his cabin to change. Taking off his jumper he started to feel the pain coming from the huge gash on his arm. He told himself as he was getting changed that not noticing it was all to do with the adrenalin and nothing to with seeing Granger so injured.

**Let me know what you think. Review! Everyone helps and you can leave me ideas as to what you would like to happen or what i could to better! Reviews make me happy and write faster! **

**HC**


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I got. Helped remind me that people are reading this! **

**anyways...Enjoy!**

Sitting on the bed in the hospital wing, Hermione ached from head to toe. Last night had to have been one of the worst nights of her life. First she had to have all the bone fragments removed from her leg before she could begin the painful process of growing a new one. Due to the head injury she swam in out of consciousness. At some point she was sure that Harry, Ron and Ginny had been sat at her bed side. But then again at one point she thought Malfoy had been there. How why did that make her want to cry? Suddenly she felt all alone.

Turning her head slight to the left she was able to see through a gap in the curtain to the bed next to her, empty. Turning her head the other way she looked through a gap and had a good view of the door to the wing. It looked like she was all by herself. Which probably made sense because how many other people had been thrown into a parcel shelf by a back fire on a spell? A backfire that she didn't understand and the moment she got out of here she wanted to look into it. Never before had she heard about two freezing spells clashing in such a way. Not just clashing but giving out a violent Purple back lash. Had something bad happened to Malfoy as well or did it only harm her?

No she head to stop thinking about anything so complicated it was making her head hurt even more, which she had not thought possible. What time of day was it? No matter which way she tentatively turned her head, she couldn't see a window. She must have been here all night. Classes start tomorrow, she needed to get up and do some studying not to mention unpacking. Wait she didn't even know where the Head Girls dorm room was. Nope it was no good she couldn't stay in this bed any longer.

Taking a deep breath she sat up and swung her legs over the bed. Taking a second she tried to stop the room form swimming. Why did things like this always happen to her? Who turned into a cat? She did. Things never seemed to run to plan for her. She couldn't even have a good holiday in peace. No, things did not work out for Hermione Granger.

She stood up took one step towards the end of the bed only to gasp at the pain that shot up her leg. Combined with the rush of blood to the head and dizzy wave, her legs gave out and she hit the floor in a painful and ungraceful lump.

Hearing the noise Madame Pomfrey came rushing through.

"What in the world are you doing Miss Granger. Get back into bed this minute." With help Hermione was back in bed and under the covers. "You have two more days of bed rest before you are going anywhere."

Having all her energy taken out of her, she looked up at the medi witch with heavy eyes. "How long have I been here?"

Madame Pomfrey fluffed her pillows and smiled down at her. "You have been here for three days and still have two more to go." Walking to the end of the bed she picked up Hermione's chart. "You might as well enjoy the rest my dear as there is no way I am letting you out early."

Hermione closed her eyes and let her head sink back into the pillows. Maybe the medi witch was right; maybe she should just put her head back and relax. How often in the next year is she going to have a chance to rest totally uninterrupted? As Hermione slipped into the waves of much needed healing rest the door to the hospital wing opened.

* * *

Looking up Madame Pomfrey saw Mr Malfoy walking into the room.

Smiling to herself she said. "You want me to check your arm again Mr Malfoy?"

He looked up from the sleeping form of Miss Granger and said. "Yeah, it still hurts."

"sit." She said pointing to the bed next to Miss Grangers. Putting the young witches chart down she walked over to Mr Malfoy and started to unwrap his bandage. "Well Mr Malfoy it looks just the same as it did yesterday. Totally fine and healing nicely." Reaching into her apron she pulled out a new bandage and covered the arm that didn't need covering. "She was awake for a bit today."

Mr Malfoy's head shot up to look at her. Frowning, the young wizard tilted his head back down again.

"Silly witch tried to leave but her legs gave out. Not two seconds before you came in she was awake." Pulling out a pair of scissors she finished with his arm. "All done Mr Malfoy." She stepped back. "No doubt I shall see you tomorrow and I will take another look at your arm." With that she turned back to the witches chart.

There was a slight pause before the wizard got up and slowly left the room. Young people, the woman thought to herself, they should just speak what's on their mind.

* * *

It Draco stormed up to the portrait that concealed the Heads dorm rooms. Muttering the password he stepped inside as the portrait moved to the side. The archer in the portrait didn't even bothering to speak to the angry young man. Throwing his bag on to the sofa that was in front of the fire he swore loudly. Only the groan that came from the sofa stopped him from throwing something.

Turning around slowly he stared at the back of the sofa. It was only then that he noticed that the fire was at full blaze.

"Thank you Malfoy." An annoying familiar voice came from the sofa. "That's just what I need on my first night out of the hospital wing, a bag thrown onto my leg. Pure brilliant."

Moving closer to the sofa he looked over the back and down at one Hermione Granger curled up in a blanket looking like total hell. And angry.

"Well if you weren't sprawled on the place I throw my bag then you wouldn't have gotten hit now would you." He was not ready for his. He didn't want her in his space. He had been enjoying it too much having the whole place to his self. "Couldn't they have kept you longer?"

"Ah it's so good to be out of the hospital wing." She mumbled putting her head back down on the cushion she had been leaning on, closed her eyes and let go of the bag she had pulled of her legs.

She really did look truly awful. Was it really good idea that she was out because there was no way that he was going to look after her a bloody again. It was bad enough that he had been so weak that he had come up with excuses to go to the hospital wing. Of course that had all stopped once he realised that the medi witch was on to him. He hadn't seen her since he knew she had been awake. She was so bloody head strong that e had tried to move when she wasn't fit enough to do so bloody Gryffindors.

"Why do you look like death? An improvement from normal but can't you just take a painkiller potion?" he bent and picked up his bag, wincing at the smell of coconut. "Don't throw my stuff around Granger or we could have a problem."

"Don't through it at me and then I won't drop it on the ground, ferret." She spoke without opening her eyes. "I can't take the painkiller potion because I am allergic to it."

Draco merely snorted and headed towards his room.

"Just do something about your face...it's making my head hurt." With that he slammed his door causing Hermione to wince.

**Don't you just want to both hit and kiss Malfoy! **

**Please review. They keep me going! **

**HC**


	5. Chapter 5 Robes

**Here we go then folks...another chapter!**

Draco lay in his bed the next morning thanking every god that he could think of that it was Friday. All he had to do today was get through classes and then he had Quidditch. There weren't many things in life that he truly loved but flying on his broom high above the ground was defiantly his favourite thing to do. There was nothing up there that mattered other than having the wind soar past his ears. Up there he was free. It was perfection only made better by the fact that he was totally alone up there. No Pansy constantly hanging off of his arm. No Crabbe or Goyle thumping around after him all the time. No Harry Bloody Potter and his Ginger sidekick and defiantly no irritating mudblood with busy hair and huge brown eyes.

Snorting he got himself out of bed, washed and dressed before heading through into the common room. Frowning, he noticed that Granger had not moved from the night before. She was curled up on the sofa only this time she was fast asleep. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her chin was tucked under the robes that were covering her. Frowning harder still, he realised that the robes that she had used to cover herself with were his.

Growling he stopped to think about what he was going to do. He could walk over, snatch the robes off of her and tell her never to touch his stuff again with her filthy skin. Of course that would mean waking her. Or he could just leave his robes covering her and spend the day without them. That would mean getting a lecture from all of his teachers that day. He went with the second, if he didn't have to wake her he wouldn't. Not examining his choice to closely, Draco left and went down to breakfast.

* * *

Much later that day Hermione was slowly making her way around the lake. The fresh air was helping to clear her fuzzy head and the walking was helping to loosen some of her stiff muscles. Sleeping on the sofa had not been a good plan the night before. Not that she had really chosen to do it more like it just happened. She remembered Malfoy throwing his bag on her but that was about it.

Tilting her head back she looked up at the clear blue sky. Merlin it was good to be outside. She felt like she had been trapped inside for days which when she thought about it, that was true. A little gust of warm breeze swept against the back of her neck causing her to smile. Tomorrow was the weekend after the first week back. Everybody would be lounging around in the sun moaning about how hard the first week had been. Hermione on the other hand planned to try and spend the time catching up on everything she had missed.

Another smile crossed her face. People thought she hated being called a book worm or a know-it-all but for her there was a certain amount of pride in it. Sure she liked being outside in the sun but for her nothing beat being in the library where she could lose herself in her books. She was really looking forward to getting stuck into the work.

"Hermione." A voice shouted behind her.

Turning, she could see Harry and Ron running to catch up with her. Harry straight away took her into his arms and gave her a huge bear hug that made her head hurt again but it was the thought that counted.

"It is so good to see you up and about." He whispered into her ear.

Stepping back from her his eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked who had just caught up with the pair.

Confused Hermione looked down at herself and inhaled sharply. When she had left the common room earlier, she had just grabbed a pair of old shoes and the robes she had slept under. With a pale face and worried eyes she looked up at her friends.

"I...I...I just grabbed a robe on the way out the door." She tried to explain. "I didn't really look at whose it was."

Harry recovered first. Stepping forward he started to help Hermione get out of the offending article of clothing and as fast as possible.

"How could you not notice?" Ron spluttered. "Green is not even close to normal!"

"My head was hurting. I just wanted to get out." Slipping the robes down her arms, it explained why she hadn't been able to shake the smell of sandalwood.

"You should be more careful." Ron snapped. "It's bad enough that you have to live with that creep let alone where his fucking robes!"

"It was a mistake Ron. Let it go." Harry said handing Hermione the robe. "And before you even think of it, no we are not going to do something to the robe. He would only know it had something to do with Hermione and make things harder for her."

Smiling gratefully at her friend she carefully folded the Slytherin robes so that no green could be seen.

"Yeah, well, just don't let it happen again, okay." Ron said turning back towards the castle and walking at a pace that she knew she would not be able to keep with. Not that he wanted her too.

With sad eyes and a heartfelt apologise she turned to look at Harry. "I really didn't mean it you know."

Why was Ron taking this so badly? It's not like she had done it on purpose or had gone parading it around the halls. It was a simple mistake that could have happened to anybody really. Maybe he was feeling left over guilt from what had happened on the train. A part of her thought that he should be feeling that way. It was after all his lack of control that had gotten her in this state in the first place. Straighten her shoulders she too started to head back to the castle with Harry. On the way they talked about nothing important and parted ways with the promise to owl her notes he had taken from the week past. More upbeat than earlier, she walked through the portal that went into the heads common room.

"I saw her baby." The scratchy voice of Pansy Parkinson hit her ears instantly. "She was wearing your robes."

Malfoy stood with his back to her and pansy was pacing in front of him. Her good mood went straight out the window. When had pansy seen her in the Robe? And why did she have to walk into the room at this moment of all moments.

"Pansy calm the fuck down." Malfoy demanded. "The stupid mudblood was not wearing my robes." Would she ever get use to being called a mudblood besides she was not stupid? "It was probably just someone else you saw or you need glasses."

Wincing, Hermione wondered if she would be able to sneak up to her room without being caught. It didn't look good.

"So now I'm blind!" Pansy shouted looking Malfoy in the eyes. It was at that moment, that moment when Hermione decided that she was going to make a dash for her room, that moment that Parkinson saw her over Malfoy's shoulder. "See she has your robes!"

Malfoy spun around to see what pansy was pointing at only to come face to face with Hermione looking guilty and indeed holding his robes. She watched his face as it went from surprise to pure and simple rage. He marched straight towards her and grabbed it out of her arms, making her stumble slightly. She moaned slightly as the sudden movement brought pain up her leg.

What the fuck is this Granger?" he shouted, holding the robes out in front of himself in case he caught something off of them.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Parkinson got in there before she could.

"She has a thing for you Draco! The mudblood wants you!"

**Please leave a review...i need the boost! **

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.**

**HC**


	6. Chapter 6 Partners

**okay here we go again. Fingers crossed that you like it!**

Suddenly realising he was holding the robes that Granger had been wearing he let them fall to the ground. Merlin knows what curses or such like her muggle loving friends had put on it.

"I told she was wearing them." Pansy exclaimed.

"Just because I had them over my arm doesn't mean I was wearing them." Granger snapped at Pansy.

"So you weren't wearing them?" he asked. "You just thought you would take them for a walk around slung over your arm?"

Draco watched as she slowly took her eyes off of Pansy to look him in the eye. Colour flooded to her checks, down her neck and under her top. Before he could stop the thought he wondered just how far down the blush went. Quickly shutting that line off he looked back down at the robes he had dropped onto the ground and pointedly back up at her.

"Well...I...you see..." she stuttered.

Did he have the mudblood all flustered?

"I thought I was talking to Granger and not Longbottom." He snapped. Stuttering was a sign of weakness.

Granger took a deep breath before starting again.

"I may have worn them but it was totally by accident." She did not sound pleading but it was also not far off.

Pansy, who was still stood behind him, choked. "Sure mudblood. You accidently put the hottest boy in schools robes on and go for a walk showing them off to everybody." Laughing she wrapped her arms around his waist making him feel uncomfortable and kissed his neck. "But it's okay because nobody thought that you would sleep with something so disgusting." Laughing again she looked up at him, did she really have to stand so close to him? Her perfume was choking him. Although he had to admit that he liked the look that was on Grangers face, something between pure hatred and disgust. But if he was not mistaken, which he never was, it also looked like there was some jealousy there too. "Everybody knows your mine." Pansy purred.

It was Grangers turn to laugh. The peals came out loud and clear making both himself and Pansy stare at her like she had lost it. To his ears it sounded fake, not her normal laugh, then again he had never made her really laugh so how would he know what her real laugh sounded like. He had seen her from the other side of the main hall. Having a meal with her friends but it was too loud in there to hear her laugh. She never laughed in class; her head was always down taking notes. In fact the only time he thought she might have laughed was when she was sat on the dock. The Granger then had laughter lines and looked like she might break into giggles at any time. The sound she was making now was not a real laugh. Annoyed that her fake laughing annoyed him so much he snapped.

"You find something funny, buck tooth?" the cruel name brought her to an abrupt stop.

"You want to know what's so funny?" she said looking him straight in the eye annoyed, the Gryffindor courage glowing within hers. Now she was getting angry. "Your girlfriend here is so insecure in her relationship with you that she thought everybody would think that we were sleeping together. Just because I was wearing your robes by _accident." _she took her eyes off of him and looked pansy straight in the eye instead. "Get a fucking life Parkinson. I would rather fuck a hippogriff while drinking a pain killer potion!" she laughed again evilly. "You are the only one that cares who ferret is sleeping with. If anything, everybody wishes that he would shag you more often because it would stop you drooling every time he walked into a room." Granger took a step closer to the raging Slytherin girl. "Do you have any idea how revolting it is to see a bull dog drool and dry hump another person's leg?"

That was the final straw the broke Pansy control on her anger. She went flying for the bushy haired witch, fists at the ready. What she had not noticed unlike Draco was that the Gryffindor had her wand tightly clenched in her hand ready for such an attack. Pulling his out he whispered a counter to Grangers attack.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait. If Parkinson wanted to fight then bring it on. She didn't care that her head was throbbing from the shouting. She didn't care that her leg was totally killing her from being so tense. She was ready to take the goby bitch on!

Muttering a quick curse under her breath and aiming her wand at the raging Slytherin a red bolt shot out of her wand only to connect with an orange one that came out of Malfoy's. A gold cloud floated for a moment before heading, at lightning speed to Hermione. Totally shocked and with no time to move or do anything to avoid the threat, she took it straight in the chest. Hermione gasped as air was taken out of her lungs. Her head didn't hurt, her leg didn't hurt. She felt like she was wrapped in the most sensual feeling silk ever. From head to toe it felt like angels were kissing her or at least that's what she imagined it felt like. She left love, hope and contentment. Like the summer sun on her skin, like sinful afternoons in bed. Her cheeks felt flushed, her heart was racing and she was excited.

Hermione had been so distracted by the results of the gold cloud hitting her that she forgot about the angry witch flying towards her. Slowly she focused just in time to hold up her hand to try and protect herself against the impact. After a few seconds later she lowered her hands only to find Parkinson covered in a grey substance that seemed to be totally solid and kept her still. Her face was the only thing that wasn't covered.

Parkinson screamed. "Help, oh my god I can't move. Help me Draco. What have you done to me bitch."

Hermione's heart was racing. She felt so alive. Moving her arm back down to side she gasped as the silk sensation changed to a warm breeze. Tilting her head back she laughed softly. The sensations were so strong that she couldn't hear Parkinson's screams, she couldn't hear Malfoy trying to talk to her and she didn't notice both Snape and Dumbledore step out of the fire place. She could hear a child laughing and playing. Turning around she saw the most beautiful blond haired little girl run towards her. Warm arms settle around her waist and pulled her close, she felt loved and secure. Bending down she hocked her hands under the little girl's arms only to have her disappear. The feelings and sensations left just as fast as they had come. All she could do was stand there and splutter.

The arms were still around her waist but they were no longer comfortable and loving but harsh and tense.

"Miss Granger." The headmaster said softly, coming round to stand in front of her. "Are you back with us?"

Looking up into his face she burst into tears. Where had it gone? What happened to the perfect little girl? Why did she have to be back here? It hurt so much the sobs came from the very pit of her soul.

"Could you manage to help her to the seat?" the headmaster asked the person holding her.

"Yes, sir" Malfoy replied.

* * *

Draco had no idea what just happened. To start with it had all happened so fast and then, of course, it made totally no sense. One minute the two witches are going at each other. The next minute he couldn't take his eyes off of bloody Granger. Her hair was blowing around on a gentle breeze that wasn't even there. He skin glowed pink and she was purring! That very noise had shot through his system and made him instantly hard. She had looked so touch able, like breathing in air was bringing her pleasure. When she turned it was like she floated on air and when she laughed...shaking his head he told himself to get over it. There was clearly something else going on here, something that had alerted the headmaster and potions master. Their arrival had calmed his problem right down.

Snape who had left the room moments after seeing the state Pansy was in, returned and walked over to her. Titling a vial into her mouth he told her to drink. Almost instantly the sold substance holding her was gone. With that Snape whispered something to her and she fled the room. Not looking back once. Snape looked up and caught him watching. Walking over the professor stood by the fire again.

"Shall I get something to calm the girl down?"He asked the headmaster, not acknowledging Draco at all.

"No." Turning back to look at the headmaster he watched as the wizard tried to calm the crying witch. "You are back Miss Granger?" he asked again, although he seemed to think she was.

"Yes, sir." She said finally calming down. "What happened?"

There was the annoying know-it-all that he knew, never asking something that a normal person would but straight to the point, probably so that she can go and look it up in some book. Although right now that was not such a bad idea.

"You saw and felt your future Miss Granger." The headmaster said. Looking directly at him the older man asked "may I see your wand Mr Malfoy."

Unsure but willing he handed over his wand to the much waiting wizard.

"And you miss Granger, may I see yours."

Letting hold of the death grip she had on her wand, Draco watched her give it to the headmaster. He studied them for a moment before smiling.

"It is as I thought. Your wands are a pair." Snape shuffled clearly uncomfortable with the news. "I should have realised after the incident on the train but I was not open minded enough to see what was right in front of me. But now I have seen I will not forget."

"I don't understand." Draco said. And it was the honest truth. His wand was a one of a kind that had cost his family a huge amount of money. No way did this filthy dirty blooded witch have the same as him! "They are not the same."

"Listen carefully Mr Malfoy. I never said they were the same I said they were a pair." Looking back at the crying witch, Draco wasn't even sure that she even knew she was still crying. "These wands are partners. They belong together. They were made for each other. And they will end up together when they feel it is right. On the train they were angry for being apart for so long. Now they show what is to come."

"My wand is...in love?!" that didn't even seem possible and with Grangers wand no less.

"The wands protected Miss Granger from Miss Parkinson." Snape piped up. "It let her see what is to be." Turning towards the fire again he said "I am not needed for this headmaster, good evening."

"What did you see?" he asked Granger.

The witch took so longer to answer that he wasn't even sure that she heard. She was staring away into the distance, a place that he could not see.

"It was not just seeing, it was feeling. I...I don't know what do to without it." She sobbed, her head falling into her hands.

Laughing gently the headmaster said as he was stood to leave. "Remember Miss Granger, all that you felt and saw will come to you. And it will only be better." With that he was gone into the fire and off to his office.

What fucking use was that? Granger jumped to her feet and headed for the portal out of the dorms. She had a look of pure determination on her face.

"Of to the library?" He mocked.

She spun so fast it was a minor miracle that she had not fallen.

"If you had seen and felt what I did then you would be doing something about it too. The library seems them best place to start to me"

* * *

**pleas let me know what you think. i could really use reviews after this chapter! **

**HC**


	7. Chapter 7 Little Angel

**So so sorry about the gap between updates but was away seeing newton faulkner play! man is a god...anyways read on!**

Hermione was sat in the library staring into space. No matter how much she tried to focus on the words in the book in front of her, any of the books in front of her, she couldn't. No matter how much she told herself to pay attention to the books she kept seeing that little girl. Who was that little girl? She felt such love and protection for the little human being. Was that her little girl? The feelings she had felt were ones that you would feel towards your own child and more.

Sighing, annoyed at her own distractedness, she slammed the book closed. It was an uncharacteristic sign of annoyance, but the only real sign of her anger. The fact that she was taking it out on books just showed how bad it really was. She felt so alone and totally out of her depth. Feelings that had been so strong for but a few moments were merely lingering memories now, memories that she couldn't let go. The one thing that had never let her down in the past was not helping her at all now. Where was she meant to go now? More books? Maybe she could find somebody that specialised in such things? A wand maker.

Smiling she knew who she needed to get in touch with. There was no point in sending anything to him by owl now. He would be asleep and she wanted to take her time writing out the letter. Think about exactly what questions she needed to know the answers too. Maybe she would ask Malfoy if he had something he wanted to ask. Scrunching up her nose she thought not. Nothing had actually happened to him so why should he have any say in this at all.

Slowly she made her way back to the dorms. As soon as she walked into the room Malfoy jumped up off of the sofa.

"Did you find something?" he asked. Hermione thought to herself how tired he looked. Like he had done nothing but pace since she had left.

Shaking her head she headed up to her room. Just before she was about to walk through her bedroom door.

"What did you see?" he asked softly. Maybe he had been pacing the whole time she was away.

"A little girl." She answered just as softly. "A little angel that was totally beautiful and perfect."

With that she walked through the door into her room and left him standing in front of the fire staring up at her. She couldn't talk about the girl yet. She wasn't ready to share that little girl with anybody yet. She had already said more than she would have done if she had been more awake.

* * *

Draco stood looking up at Grangers closed door wondering what was going on in the mudbloods head. If he had known a few days ago that he would be wondering that very thing he would have most likely would have cursed himself. Why was it so important for him to know what had happened in that bloody vision of hers?

Turning around he plonked himself back down on the sofa and went back to staring into the fire. Maybe he could speak to somebody about it. But who was there that could make it make more sense to him? And then it came to him, jumping to his feet he fled the common room and headed down to the dungeons. It felt strange heading down that way so late at night. It use to be a walk that he did on a regular bases but now it had been over a 6 months sense he had followed the winding corridors that lead to his head of houses dorms. Standing outside the huge oak door he wondered what exactly he was going to say and how exactly he was going to word it, his mentor was not known for his patience. For his own house he may have more for them compared to others but even that was only a little more. Raising his hand he knocked on the door and waited for the older man to answer.

The door opened slowly and without looking at who it was Snape said "you may enter Malfoy."

Confused as to how the professor knew it was him, Draco pushed the door wider and stepped into the older wizard's room. The room was lit by the fire and a number of candles dotted about the place. Snape sat in a huge velvet green wing backed chair and had a glass of an amber liquid. Draco's guess was on firewhiskey.

"How did you know it was me, sir?" he asked.

"Who else would be knocking on my door at this time of night?" the older man sighed and pointed to the green over stuffed arm chair. "I told Dumbledore to leave me out of this but would the old man listen? No, of course he wouldn't, so now I have you knocking on my door at god knows what time. It would be fine if I knew you weren't about to ask me a million of questions."

Feeling ever so slightly guilty but not enough to leave, Draco walked over to the chair and sat. He didn't want to ask millions and millions of questions, he just wanted to understand.

"Explain it to me." He said simply. "Then I don't have to ask millions of questions."

A silence descended on the room. Draco stared into the fire while he waited on Snape to finish his mouth full of firewhiskey.

"There is not a lot I can tell you Draco." When they were alone Snape always dropped the formalities around this god son. The one, maybe the only, sign that he care. "Depending on the wand makers emotions, at the time of making the wand, can influence the wand itself. For example, if the wand maker is angry then that can cause the wand to be aggressive, more willing to respond to black magic than light. If the wand maker was sad then it often is not as strong as other wands. It is more likely to do things half hearted."

"I know this professor." Draco interrupted.

"Well then you clearly don't want me to explain anymore." the teacher went back to his drink.

Draco sighed, why people can not just go straight to the stuff he wants to know without all the long winded stuff that has to come before, he will never know.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm stressed."

Nodding in acknowledgement of the apology he took another mouth of his firewhiskey before continuing.

"If the wand maker was pregnant then instead of making a wand that is angry or sad, they unconsciously make one wand that is a parent to another. Nobody really knows the specific details behind it, studies are always being done."

"Does that only happen if the wand maker is a woman?" he asked.

Scowling at the detour from his tale again, he answered. "No it does not matter. The wand maker can be a man but his wife is with child or he wishes to have a child. Men do have these feelings too Mr Malfoy."

Nodding but not really agreeing Draco shuffled on his seat.

"What has happened with yours and Miss Granger's wand is simple." Snape looked pointedly at him waiting for him to finish the thought.

"Our wands were made by a wand maker that was in love." At Snape's nod he went on to ask. "But what impact does this have?"

Sighing again Snape rubbed his head.

"Remember Draco that a wand chooses who its master is going to be. It chooses a soul that fits with the wand, a future that the wand wants maybe even needs to have." He paused to take another drink leaving Malfoy to think. What does that mean though? That the wand thinks he is going to be in love? That the wand likes the idea of being in love? "What your wand needs was to be with its partner, to be with the wand it was made to be with, that it loves. Miss Granger's wand is what it wants."

Draco couldn't have this right. Looking up at Snape he caught the older man staring at him waiting for him to get it. He had already gotten it but it cannot be right.

"What if the wand is wrong?" he asked desperately.

"Wands are never wrong." The professor answered simply.

"It must have chosen the wrong person. Mine or hers could have chosen the wrong person." Draco said again, searching for something.

"Wands are never wrong." Snape repeated.

There was a moments silence as Draco ran through all the options in his head. Nothing would work. There was no way that he could change his wand, leave this one behind and find another. He was not stupid, he knew that he would not be able to pare without another wand while this one was still alive and working. Sure he could find another wand and force it to work for him but it would never be as good. It would never have the grace and perfect function that this one did. Really he had 2 choices, he could just leave this wand and find another that would never match up or...or...

"What's going to happen?" he asked so quiet that Snape would not have heard it if he had not been waiting for it.

"There is only one person on this earth that knows the answer to that question." When Draco looked up at Snape's pause, the older man continued. "That person is the witch that saw the future today." Annoyed Draco stood and head for the door. "She saw not only her future today but yours as well. She saw the future of the wands."

**now i have the next chapter already written and i had so much fun writing it. trust me you will love it. if i get 5 reviews i will post straight away! lol **

**not that i'm trying to push you into reviewing or anything cause i will post next chapter tomoz even if i don't do it tonite!**

**HC**


	8. Chapter 8 Lips

**Trust me you will love with chapter! **

Hermione had left her room the next day and was sat down in the common room. Harry and Ron had come round asking if she wanted to go out for a walk with them but she had declined. The thought of leaving this room was too much at the moment. In this room she felt closer to the little girl. So here she sat staring into space.

When she was younger and she was sacred or had a lot to think about her mother would always help. Since she had come to Hogwarts she missed her so much it hurt a lot of the time. But there were moments that she felt closer to her mother. Right now was one of them. In fact she closed her eyes and imagined her mother was here now and knew exactly what they would be doing. Dancing, that was how her mother always pulled Hermione out of herself, stopped her from digging herself a hole and never coming out. Her mother would just say "let's dance it off baby. Let's dance it off." It sounds silly but it always worked.

* * *

Having just jogged the grounds Draco was hot and annoyed because the jog hadn't gotten rid of any off his stress. He hadn't slept much last night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her with that look on her face and that laugh coming from her lips, which meant that every time he closed his eyes he was turned on. For a moment he had thought about going to see Pansy or some other person that would be a quick and easy lay. Another person that he could just get something quick from and that would be it. The reason that he hadn't gone for that option was simple, he didn't lust for one of them, it didn't matter how much he screwed anybody else it wasn't going to take away the lust that was in him for the mudblood. The only thing that would do that is time so he would just have to double the amount of his jogs.

Shaking his head and looking forward to his shower he stepped into the common room through the portal. He couldn't believe his eyes there stood right in front of him was Hermione Granger dancing like there was nothing on her mind. Her arms were moving about in the air and her hips swayed to some beat that only she heard. It was totally mesmerising. Her butt was hugged snugly by her jeans and her quite plain t-shirt had risen up showing off a band of flesh making it fascinating. His whole body wanted to walk up behind her and start dancing with her. Put his hands on those swaying hips and pull her back so that her butt rested into his crotch. His thoughts were purely wicked and it was the first time that day he hadn't cared about the wands. All he wanted to do was feel her move like that against him. He was staring and he didn't care because there was no way that somebody else would take away this lust he had for her. He had never felt this kind of lust for anybody before.

* * *

Hermione was miles away inside her own head. She loved it here. Her body was starting to ach in a soft familiar way. Although her brain was busy her body needed no reminding on how to move. The lack of music had only been a issue for a second but now she could hear her own beat and it fit perfectly with her own mood. There was a slight breeze but she had no idea where it was coming from and she didn't care. Her body was alive for the first time since Greece. No more wand trouble inside her head, no more Draco Malfoy, just the rhythm and the beat of her heart. Turning in time to the movements of her body the beat suddenly felt different. It felt slower and more sensual. That was when she knew she was no longer alone. She didn't want to open her eyes and find what was waiting for her. Already Hermione knew it was Malfoy. Whenever he was around the air got a little bit thicker, like she was never going to be able to take a deep breath. He seemed to take all the air out of the room, leaving her nearly panting. Malfoy filled every room that he walked into so that she was never able to see anything but him in it. How long she had felt like this she wasn't really sure. All she knew for definite was that it was him that was going to be stood in front of her when she opened her eyes. And sure enough it was.

What she had not intended on was him being stood there in a pair of jogging bottoms, grey, and a tight t-shirt, white, that clung to him perfectly. Sweat beads ran down his face, his hair was wild and some clung to his head. Where he had sweat on his chest it had soaked his shirt. The smell that was coming off of him was pure sweaty and charged man, and yet the smell of sandalwood still hung in the air. The muscles in his arms were clear and oh so tight. What caught her the most was the look on his face which simply said 'I am man you are woman and I want you.' Words didn't even need to be said it was that clear. He stood before her as nothing more than a pure man, a very ready male.

Hermione's female body responded. Her heart beat picked up even faster, her breaths were coming in short and sharp. Her breasts tightened and her womb clenched. Already she could feel a wetness creeping into her panties. Oh Merlin, she suddenly felt very woman like. This was not Hermione Granger.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood starring at each other. A choice was being silently made and Malfoy stepped forward. Slowly so as not to scare, Hermione guessed, that or he was giving her a chance to think and stop it. She didn't want a chance to think, what she did want was for him to move faster, closer. But just as she thought that thought he was in front of her. Looking down at her, into her eyes, then once he had seen something there he looked lower still. She felt more than saw his eyes land on her lips. It felt like heat was pouring out of his eyes straight on her lips, almost burning them and god damn it felt so good. Her tongue slipped out and she moistened her lips. He breathed in sharply.

"Fuck" he whispered before lowering his head to hers.

Her eyes feel shut before she even knew what was what his top lip brushed hers. She felt a shiver all the way down her body to the tip of her toes. She gasped slightly which in turn made him moan lightly. He pulled back to look down at her one more time. His eyes were half shut, a slight blush on his cheeks and she was melting before him. He leaned down again.

"Draco?" a voice shouted through the still open portal. "Draco are you in there? There is a spell up that isn't letting me in. Draco?"

The two jumped apart before their lips touched again. Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ground. Hermione was just staring at him. She couldn't look anywhere else. He was still flushed and it brought her some relief to know he was just as rattled as she was.

"Draco?" Parkinson shouted again. "Please?"

The Slytherin girl had gone from demanding to whine in no time at all. But still the head boy and girl did nothing but stare at each other. Finally he spoke, low and clear.

"You will tell me what you saw Granger, wither you want to or not." Taking a deep breath he turned and headed back to the portal. "Come in pansy there is no spell."

"I can't it won't..." she walked through. "You won't believe me but I am telling you that there was a spell on the door. I really couldn't walk through it. Felt like there was a wall. "She sniffed and looked over at Hermione, her skin paled a bit. "Can we go to your room Draco she'll curse me again." The witch headed to Draco's room without waiting for an answer. "Probably her that put the curse on the door to stop me getting in to you."

This made Hermione frown and look around for her wand. There on the table sat her wand and right next to it, touching it, was Malfoy's. Looking up quickly she saw Malfoy looking at the same thing. Only his eyes moved to look at her. She didn't want to read into the anger that was inside them, nor what that anger meant.

Hermione reached down and picked up her wand, it felt like a ton weight but she ignored it and put it in her pocket. He walked to the table and picked up his then walked past her to his room, all without touching her. The sound of the door slamming went straight down her spine.

Slowly, of its own violation her hand went to her mouth where her finger ran along her top lip. The only part of her body that had touched his and she could have sworn it still burned. It was only then that she realised that he had not just moved forward to kiss her. She had met him half way.

**so there we go...another chapter and i am loving writing this one...the buzz between these 2 is so strong. let me know what you think...please! **

**HC**


	9. Chapter 9 Cold

**so here we have it another chappy. Bit sad cause i ain't getting that many reviews. Are people not liking this one? Should i stop it?**

Draco slammed his head back against the door. The pain was good and what he needed right then. Anything to distract him from the heat that was coming from his top lip, he bit it, hard. He screwed his eyes shut and straight away knew that was a bad plan when the image of her all hot and flushed popped into his head. Granger had looked good enough to eat and that's exactly what he would have done if Pansy hadn't interrupted. Opening his eyes he looked over at the offending witch who was sprawled across his bed. She had saved his ass from a huge mistake and yet he was so mad at her he wanted to kill her.

"What do you want Pansy?" he snapped even though he was trying not to.

She pouted at him then lay back on the bed so that her legs were bent and spread.

"You haven't been to see me at all since we got back Draco." Does her voice have to be so annoying he wondered and not for the first time either? "I have missed you so much over the summer and normally you give me a really good welcome back but you haven't."

He moved away from the door and sat at his desk which meant his back was to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood." He said.

He could hear her getting off of the bed and standing behind him. Pansy then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on Draco play with me." She purred in his ear. "You know my fingers are never as good as yours." She moved between him and the desk and jiggled herself onto his lap.

She was so thin, her hair needed a wash and she smelt damp from the dungeons. He couldn't stop himself from comparing her to Granger. Although the Gryffindor was thin she had curves. A chest that was a perfect handful, she always smelt amazing and the way she dressed was understated but attractive. She didn't need to flaunt her body to feel important. When you put your hands on her hips, sure you felt the bone but it was soft and curved not sharp and pointed. It was funny what different people found attractive but he knew that Pansy was not what he wanted.

"No, Pansy." He said clearly, taking her off of his lap. "Go and find someone else to play with. We can be friends but I don't want any more from you."

She looked at him and was about to open her mouth to say something else when he cut in.

"Don't make me get angry to get the point across. I'm. Not. Interested."

She looked at him a moment longer before she fled the room crying and leaving the door open behind herself. Sighing he stood and went to close the door. Once he got there he saw Hermione sat on the couch staring out of the portal. Clearly she had just watched Pansy run past. Slowly she turned and looked up at him and smirked. It wasn't a bad attempt at one anyway.

"From one girl to another within mere seconds, huh?" She said while standing. "Does anything ever actually touch that cold heart of yours?" she turned to towards the portal. "Or does being so cold just come naturally to you."

"You didn't seem to think I was cold earlier," he said after her. The only sign that she had heard was the slight pause before she left.

Merlin, why did she have to both annoy and invigorate him so much? He was not cold; things touched him like their kiss...or lip brush rather. It had touched him in a way that was still wreaking havoc on him now. He could show her that he wasn't cold.

He smiled as he walked into his room. There was only one thing to it. He was going to have to bed the witch just to get her out of his system and then that was it. He would leave her be like he did all the other witches he slept with. The wands were wrong and in time they would realise that too.

"Watch out Hermione Granger here I come!" he said aloud to his room.

* * *

It was Sunday night and everybody was in the great hall to eat the last meal of the day. The different houses chatted amongst their selves. Although it was back to classes first thing in the morning it had been a good first weekend most pupils thought. Hermione, who was just moving the food about her plate, didn't think it had been that great. In fact she wished it would just be over and the sooner it was the better it would be.

"You okay Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Looking up from her plate she looked over at the young read headed girl and put on a fake smile. She knew her only female friend saw right through it, but she also knew her friend would realise that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yep, just not as hungry as him," She replied nodding at Ron.

Hearing them talk about him he looked up and gave a huge smile, his cheeks puffing out at the sides, full of food. Where he got his never ending appetite she would never know. What she did know was that she didn't have any appetite right now. In fact she felt a bit sick. Looking up at the ceiling in the great hall she saw that it was a clear night out. Plus everybody was wearing t-shirts so she guessed that it was warm too. Maybe she would go for a stroll to help tire herself out before she went to bed. Before she could stop herself she looked down and across to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was chatting and joking about with he's friends. He really didn't' have a care in the world. As if knowing that she was looking at him, he looked up and straight at her. All he did was raise a brow before looking away.

"You bite your lip?" Harry asked

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she turned to her right to look at Harry.

"Sorry what?" she asked confused by his question.

"You were rubbing your top lip." He said shrugging. "I was just wondered if you had cut it."

Shaking her head, hoping that he would just drop it, she turned back to look straight forward only to catch eyes with Ginny. The younger witch gave her a knowing look. Hermione didn't like it and wanted to go for her walk now but still she sat there staring at her friend. She couldn't leave now because Malfoy would think that it was because of him that she was leaving. Which she wasn't, well, at least not totally because of him.

"I can't." She said to Ginny, hoping that the younger witch would understand and would not ask anything. "I just can't."

The red headed girl stared at her for ages, not even blinking before she replied with. "Okay, but I am always here when you need me." And Hermione had no doubt that she would be.

"You will be the first one I will speak to. I promise." That was all she could take. She had done her spending time with people and now she needed to walk, alone.

Standing and telling the others she was going to the library, they wouldn't follow her there; she left the hall without looking once at Malfoy. Just as she was about to head out onto the main grounds the headmaster appeared at her side.

"It is a nice night for a stroll do you not think Miss Granger." He said to her pleasantly. "Would you care to accompany me?"

When Hermione paused, she had just wanted to walk alone, but now she wasn't so sure.

"You could ask me some questions you may have." The headmaster said softly and, as if that had decided it, he held the door open for her.

Smiling up at him she left the hall. The air was fresh and just warm enough that she didn't need a jumper but also cool enough to feel fresh on her face. For a while they walked without saying much, just enjoying the movement of the muscles in their legs. Thinkers didn't often get to be active.

"I saw a little girl." She almost whispered. The headmaster made no sign that he had heard her at all. That was exactly what she wanted. If she didn't get it all out in one go then it was never going to come out. "Now I feel like I have lost something. But it's not just the girl it was the feelings I had while I was there. I felt a love so strong that I almost morn it's loss now. But that's totally crazy because a couple of days I didn't even know there was such a thing. And now Malfoy is demanding that I tell him what I saw. But I don't want to. I don't want him to ruin that feeling or that little girl. She was the most amazing little thing I have ever seen in my life and I couldn't take it if he mocked her."

The headmaster just nodded and kept walking. He had directed Hermione to start walking around the lake instead of totally aimless.

"I know what you're thinking." She said looking up at him; he merely gave a half smile. "You're thinking that I don't understand about the wands but I know all about it. I know that our wands need to be together and that there is nothing he or I can do about it. But I'm not willing to give up and just leave my wand, because for me that is my only choice. I can't have a life with him always in it."

They paused and looked across the water.

"I also know you are now thinking that seems really extreme but I just can't. He would spend it for every berating me and beating me down as often as he could. I maybe strong but I am not strong enough to take that all of the time. I'm just not." She stopped to look out over the water and sighed. It felt like it came from the very pit of her being.

"Are you certain he would do that?" Dumbledore asked, speaking for the first time.

She looked up at him and snorted in a very un-lady like manner.

"Of course he would." She said with total certainty.

"There is nothing in the last couple of days that makes you think that maybe he wouldn't be that way with you?" the headmaster asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione looked out across the water and her hand went to her top lip. There had been a second when she thought that he may be somebody that she didn't know as well as she thought she did. Then again, within seconds, he had proven that he was the man she thought he was. Wait, she thought he was a man, since when exactly?

"This has been a lovely walk Miss Granger but I must return. Maybe you should walk some more and think everything over." He smiled and left her stood looking over the water.

She wasn't sure how long she was lost in her thoughts. None of them were new ones. It was just the same stuff going round over and over again. She would have to give up her wand and except the fact that she would never be able to do the things she had wanted to do with her life. But that was what had to be done because she couldn't deal with Malfoy and his hate for the rest of her life, but what about that little girl? What would happen to her?

"I want to know Granger."

Spinning on her feet she came face to face with Malfoy himself. It was funny how every time she thought about him he would just appear out of the darkness. How had he known she would be out here? Could she not have one moment away from him? That's what it would be like if she stayed with the wand, she would never be alone or free of him ever again.

"It is time you told me what you saw." He said again simply.

And in that moment she realised as much as she didn't like it, he had to know. It was not just her future that she would be giving up when she walked away from her wand. It would be his too. There had to be no more holding back. She would just have to take whatever he said and leave. Besides the sooner she parted form this wand and its love for his, the sooner she could start trying to force a new one to work for her.

"I saw our daughter."

**There we go, all done. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks**

**HC**


	10. Chapter 10 Spark

**another Chappy people! Thank you so much for the people that reviewed last time! really helped get my ass into gear! i Have taken each comment on board and come up with this...let me know what you think.**

"Fuck off." Draco snapped.

He turned and started to walk away.

"You never could handle the truth could you Malfoy." Hermione said after him, making him pause. "You can just add this on to your list of things to ignore or be cruel about."

Turning around to face her again he snapped. "What the hell is that meant to mean?"

She shrugged and looked back out across the water. He wasn't even sure he was going to get an answer. Well fine if she wanted to talk total shit to him anyways why should he stay and listen to more.

"You don't understand a lot of things. In fact you think you do so you're cruel. You find this things that hurt people the most and you use them. And anything you don't understand is used to hurt people." Taking a step closer to him she got right into his personal space. He had to fight himself not to step back from her and show his weakness. "You never let me off the hook for being muggle born. You are always telling me I am a mudblood that I will never be good enough to fit into your magical world. It's fine really because I'm leaving it as soon as school is over. But I will not let you be cruel about that little girl."

He watched as she paused to catch her breath, tears in her eyes but not falling.

"She would have been perfect and I would have been loved for me. If having that life means I have to deal with you for a second more than I have to then I won't have it. I maybe weak in your eyes Malfoy, but I am a Gryffindor and we are brave. I will take whatever you have to say about my blood, my hair or anything else, but you will not talk about her. If you don't want to face the truth then you will leave it alone."

* * *

_A month later_

_

* * *

  
_

"Dance with me Hermione." Neville called to her. "You can't leave me hanging on the last day of summer! I can't dance by myself."

Hermione laughed and jumped to her feet. She wore a white strappy top and blue floating skirt. Ginny and she had taken their shoes off to feel the grass between their toes. It made her sad to think that in a couple of weeks it would be too cold to even leave the castle without several layers on. The seasons changed so fast.

"How can I refuse such an offer?" She giggled launching herself in Neville's arms. He then spun her round before gently touching her back on the ground. Her hair bounced about all over the place and she felt so free and happy.

"Are you stealing my dance partner?" Ginny cried jokingly to Neville.

"I'll dance with you." Harry said smiling, wrapping his arms around the red heads waist making her laugh and lean back into him.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked him.

"Just finishing off homework," he replied.

Hermione knew this to be a lie. They had been working on a way to try and keep Hermione in the magical world. Unlike her they had not given up. But unlike her they did not really understand that without a wand that worked there was no way she could stay. It had already reached the point where every morning her wand was on the common room next to Malfoy's. So every morning she picked it up and took it, even if it felt like they were glued together, she parted them and left before he woke. Sometimes when she was trying to pull them apart she got a shock from Malfoy's wand. Then for the rest of the day she would see that little Angel following her. Sometimes she cried, sometimes she played with her but most of the time she did everything she could to ignore her. This morning she hadn't needed to separate them. Her wand was already by its self on the table. Which was fine with her, it was just one more morning that she didn't have to risk seeing Malfoy.

"Don't think so hard you might hurt your brain." Ron joked nudging her.

She smiled at him. He was right. There was no time to dwell on things that weren't going to change. She was going to have fun and enjoy the time she had with her friends, the time that she could cast as many spells as she could and get a buzz from each one. An owl had been sent to Greece to ask her relatives there if, once this year was over, she would be able to live and work with them there. Although it may not have been what she had had in mind for her life, it was an amazing place to come up with a new plan.

"You're in for it now Ron!" she said running after him.

* * *

Draco stood at the door to the castle starring at the laughing Gryffindor group. Potter was spinning the Weasley girl around and around by her waist, Longbottom was hiding the 2 girl's shows and the Weasley boy was giving Granger a kiddie back while she screamed for him to put her down. Closing his eyes tight, to the point it almost became painful; he opened them and looked down in front of him to where a little blond girl with ringlets played with the grass.

He thought about moving again but he knew it wouldn't work. She was there for him to see and nobody else could and it didn't matter where he went she was always there. He had tried the men's loos only to find her sat in a sink playing with the taps. Looking up at him with her honey coloured eyes. The library she had been trying to climb up the shelves and there had been no way he could eat his lunch after watching her trying to stick peas up her nose.

Sighing again he knew it must have been bloody Grangers wand that did this to him. When he had woke in the morning to find his wand on the table in the common room attached to Grangers, he had pulled them apart, only to get a large shock from Grangers wand. Ever since then he hadn't been able to get rid of the little wench.

All of it was just made worse by seeing the bloody witch that was responsible being tickled to death by Harry-fucking-Potter. And why in bloody hell did he want to punch that smile off of Potters face. Why did he get to laugh and joke with her while he was stuck with a little girl that wasn't even real? He wanted to laugh and joke with her. Quickly shaking that thought out of his head he walked towards the group.

"Heads up." Neville shouted when he noticed Draco getting closer.

The group all turned to look at him. Any smiles that had been on their faces left to be replaced by deep annoyed frowns.

"Bugger of ferret." Ron snapped.

"It's a free country Weasel." He retorted.

"What do you want?" Harry said in a calmer but still angry voice.

He looked at the-boy-that-would-not-die and smirked.

"Nothing to do with you that's for sure." He turned to look at Granger. She was stood there white as a sheet. Any laughter that had been in her face died. Just like it had when she had seen him in Greece, but this time it was worse still. Her eyes were trained on the water's edge just by his right foot. He looked down to see the little girl plucking grass from the ground and throwing it into the water. Just then the ringlet covered child looked up at him to smile before going back to the tricky job of pulling the grass out o the ground.

Before he thought about it he smiled slightly at the look on her face as she threw a clump of earth into the ground.

"What the hell are you smiling at Ferret?" Ron shouted at him. "Just bugger of and annoy somebody that gives a shit."

He turned away from the little girl to look at Ron and then to Granger. She was openly staring at him with a slight gap between her lips. It was not her most attractive look but he had made the point he had wanted to by coming across. She now knew that he could see her.

"Don't worry I'm going. The stench coming off of you is making me feel sick." With one more look at Granger, who was once again looking at the little one, he headed back up to the castle.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. Looking around herself she saw a confused look on Harry, Ginny and Neville. Ron was stood trying to smell his own arm pits to see if they smelt as bad as Malfoy had said.

"What was the point in that?" Ginny asked.

"Beats me." Harry replied.

Finally lowering his arms Ron smiled and said. "I don't smell...what a dick."

Poor Hermione still couldn't think of anything to say. He could see her. He had only come across so that she would know that he could see her. But what was she meant to do with that. Should it really matter to her if he could see something that she has spent a month seeing, A month crying over? No it shouldn't matter at all but the problem that was facing her was that it really did matter to her.

He could see their daughter. He SMILED at their daughter.

Shaking her head she muttered under breath, "a daughter that doesn't even exist."

She then slowly started to follow the others up to the castle.

**please review and let me know what you think. they really do help me to keep going. I love writing but i never know if i'm doing it okay or if people think something hasn't work without being told. anyways...please review and let me know what you think!**

**HC**


	11. Chapter 11 Mud

**Okay then people that is another chappy up and ready for you to read. i would also like to thank all the people that are reviewing and en extra thanks to one person review...you know who you are...it was totally awesome and was just what i needed! thanks everybody!**

**anyways read on and enjoy!**

Draco looked down at his handy work and smiled.

"I'd like to see you get out of that!" he said to his wand.

Any other person might think it was a strange, maybe even loony, thing that he had done to his wand. Personally he thought it was a thing of genius! Turning to the little girl that was curled up on the top of his bed, her head on the pillow, silk hair spread out behind, watching him with sleepy eyes and a gentle smile.

"Don't get me wrong...it's been interesting having you about. But I would rather not have you follow me about tomorrow. I need to focus in potions and I can't do that when you're trying to eat all the poisons ingredients."

The little girl did nothing but smile and fall asleep. Turning back to the wand that he had used a 'stuck in the mud' spell on he smiled. He had spent a good part of his lunch looking the spell up in books in the library. Okay being in the library had not been so bad because he had found a seat that kept Granger in his view which also meant he was in her view. So she may be avoiding him but he was not going to make it easy on her. She would have to face him. The only reason he had put the spell that made his table mud and his wand completely stuck in it was so that he could stop seeing the girl. It had reached the point of madness. Some mornings he would be late to class purposefully just so that he didn't have to pull the wands apart. Some mornings he had no choice but be the first to do it. He could go and see Snape about it but he hadn't really helped much last time.

Looking over his shoulder onto the bed he frowned. Where had she got to now? Walking over to his dorm room door he opened it and stuck his head and out had a look around. No little girl but Granger was sat on one of the wing back chairs in front of the fire. Her legs were swung over she was deep in her book. Draco wasn't always impressed with some of the muggle clothes that she wore but he was a fan of those jeans. Even the way they hugged her calf made him warm up inside. The sight of her slipper that was just hanging off of her toes made him hotter. Which was a crazy thing to get hot over but he had never noticed the graceful arch of her foot before. Snorting to himself he slammed his door shut and went back into his room.

* * *

Hermione took her first proper breath since Malfoy had been in the room. When most people were in the room she could completely ignore them and get lost in the book she was reading but this was the second time today she hadn't been able to do that with Malfoy. The first time had been worse because she had been trying to do her homework for potions. If she didn't get full marks there would be no saying what she would do to him.

What she wanted to know more about was why her heart raced when he was in the room. It literally started beating twice its natural rhythm. Annoyed she snapped her book shut and sat up to look into the fire. Sadly it provided her no answers either. Another week and it would be Christmas. She had been doing so well to stay clear of Malfoy but now it was Harry and Ron she was trying to stay clear of. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone and have only herself to think about. It was getting too much for her.

Malfoy's dorm door opened again and he came storming out with a pair of trainers in his hand. He plonked himself down on the sofa and started to put the worn out shoes on his feet. He didn't look at her once. Not that it matter because she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He worn the exact same clothes that he had worn when they nearly kissed.

Malfoy stood and tested his feet in the shoes. Seemingly satisfied that the shoes were okay, he looked up at and caught the look on Hermione's face and froze. She knew what he saw there, it was fire, the same fire she could now see growing in his eyes. Straight away her body responded. Her mouth went dry, her nipples stuck out and she felt little flutters in her womb. How can a look do this to her? It just wasn't right.

Looking away from him, she stood and walked over to the shelves that held a number of books from different origins. Waiting a breath or two she turned around and looked at Malfoy. He was still stood there looking at her. Not in a threaten way just looking at her. As if he hadn't seen her in a while and as if he wanted to memorize every detail about her.

"This is totally fucked up." He said, sitting back down. "I am fed up of waiting for you to grow a backbone and face what is happening. We need to sort this out. I don't know about you but I am not giving up my wand." There was pause where he looked up at her then back down again. "I don't think you should give up yours either."

Hermione just openly stared at him. Was the oh so famous Draco Malfoy trying to talk to her. Lowering himself to have a conversation with a mudblood! He clearly had been thinking about all of this. Why did he care if she gave up her wand or not. It wasn't up to him; it was her wand she would be walking away from, her magical life. She had faced it why couldn't he.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Malfoy." She snapped storming past him.

"That's right you be real mature and run away." He snapped back, standing.

She came to a halt just as she was about to pass him. She looked him straight in the face and actually growled out loud.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She said low and clear. "You have no clue how much I have gone over and over this in my mind. How much I have looked into this, the nights I have studied up on this."

They were so close. How had they gotten so close? Was he moving closer to her? Or was she moving closer to him?

"In Greece you were relaxed and you were happy. Now you are uptight with a poker up your ass. What happened to the know-it-all-bitch that wouldn't let me hurt her in anyway." Malfoy said, staring at her lips.

Hermione swallowed and answered. "I stood up for what I wanted when I knew that in the end I would be away from you. I would be able to live a life that I have always dreamed about. Now I have nothing left to fight for." She snorted. "Of all the things that happened I never thought my wand would be what stopped me from having my dreams."

Her eyes filled with tears as she worked really hard not to cry.

"Your stopping yourself." He said, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head, tilting her and positioning it closer to his mouth.

"no." She all but whispered. "If my wand was in love with anybody else's then it would be fine. But I can't spend the rest of my life anywhere near you. It would kill me."

Malfoy growled loudly before he crushed her mouth with his. No more games, no more prancing around. It was what it was and that was an angry kiss. It hurt but it felt good at the same time. He held her head at exactly the right angle and made it impossible for her to move away, not that she wanted to. He moved his lips over hers almost marking her as his. It was a kiss of anger that left her panting and unsure of what to do and him hard and dying for more.

* * *

She pulled away from him and gasped. Turning from him she ran up the stairs and into her room. Cursing himself and his lack of control Draco headed out for a jog. He was so angry with her and more hurt that he wanted to think about. What would be so awful about having him in her life? But then of course he hadn't exactly been nice to her in the past...and that kiss proved that he still wasn't being that nice now.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke to a knocking on his door.

"Malfoy, for Merlin sake, I think my wand is in there and I need it now!" Granger snapped through the door.

Opening his eyes he looked at his table and scowled before burying his head back into his pillow. There on his desk was his wand, which was still stuck in the mud, but now, stuck with it, was Grangers wand. Well he wasn't pulling them apart!

**you know the drill. please review and let me know what you think. i love getting them and they really do help me! **

**HC**


	12. Chapter 12 Peeping

**Sorry this has been so long in the coming. I think i head a wall in my head. **

**But i sat at my lap top today and this all just came out of my head in like 15mins. i already have half the next chapter ready as well.**

**anyways enjoy**

Hermione stared up at the ceiling in the great hall. It really was beautiful seeing the clear night's sky. Sometimes she wanted to see if she reached up would she be able to feel the cold crisp night that was outside. Of course she never actually had because she knew that it would be just the same temperature up there as it was down here. But that did not take away from the beauty of the ceiling.

Sighing she looked back down at the empty places around her. When had they left she wasn't sure. Her friends no longer questioned her much when she went into her dreamy staring, most of the time it was at totally random things in their eyes. Like the moving stairs, the portraits or the ghost floating by. Little did they know that she was in fact taking in every detail about them so that in the many years to come she would still be able to recall them with ease. Sighing again she looked down at her uneaten breakfast. How many meals was it now that she hadn't eaten. Hermione was not a fool; she knew she needed to keep her strength up for last months of her final year in magic. But she kept losing herself in her mind, in thoughts so deep sometimes she was worried that she wouldn't come out of them.

Hearing laughter coming from the doors she looked up only to see Pansy laughing and pointing at her. Surrounded by her fellow Slytherin housemates, she mocked Hermione for being sat alone. Smiling to herself Hermione started to gather her bag and robes. If it had been the start of the year and Pansy had been doing that, sure, it would have bothered her. But now it just gave her something to put on her '_not going to miss_' list.

Popping her bag over her shoulder and hanging her robes off her arm she walked right to the group of laughing girls, cause that was what they were...girls.

"Look at her walking all by herself." Pansy snorted. "What's wrong mudblood?" she said louder. "Not even potty head and weasel want to be your friends anymore?"

Slowing to a stop she smiled at the girl and her '_girlfriends_'. "That's one of the major differences between our houses Parkinson. We don't need to have an entourage to feel liked. We don't need to scare our housemates into being friends with us."

Snorting Pansy just snapped back. "That's because you're all as sad as each other and have no idea what real power feels like."

Hermione just smiled slowly in such a way that made Pansy nervous. "I know what power feels like...do you not remember what I did to you last time you tried to mess with me Parkinson? From what I recall you didn't seem to like it that much."

Pleased with herself Hermione left the great hall feeling much better than when she had entered. Pansy was right...sometimes power was just downright fun.

* * *

"You do realise this is a library Pansy." Draco snapped at her. "As in a place you shut the fuck up."

"But Draco you didn't see the way she acted with me. It's like she knows something that I don't. Like everything I say doesn't hurt her anymore." Pansy carried on.

For the love of all things magical would this girl every shut the hell up. Did she honestly think that he wanted to hear anything about that jumped up Head Girl? It was bad enough having to spend more time in here instead of in the common room just to catch a glimpse of her. Or having to take more and more late night runs just to try and get rid of some of his sexual tension. Sure, he thought to himself, he could just grab some slut and fuck her till his cock was raw but as soon as he thought about any other girl he went soft. So his mind seemed to have totally stop thinking about other girls altogether and just focus on one crazy haired Gryffindor. The library was the one place he could stare at her without her noticing. She always sat in the same place. He now to had a place he always sat, one row in front of her. Books are easily moved to form a little peephole.

Groaning at himself he lowered his head into his hands. Is this what he had really come to? Spying on a mudblood through a book shelf?

"Draco, can you not find out what is going on for me? It's not fair anymore." Her bottom lip pouted out, not that Draco could see it as his head was still in his hands. "I'll make it worth your while." And with that she stared running her hands through his hair.

Of course that would be the moment that Granger chose to walk in to the library and right past their table. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw them but she didn't stop and just carried on to her normal table.

"I swear on Merlin's life that if you touch me once more Pansy Parkinson I will not be held responsible for the pain I will cause you." Draco said in a deadly soft voice. "Have I made myself clear, for the last time?"

The witch's hands flew out of his hair and she nodded quickly before leaving.

Some people when mad moved very fast, with quick agitated movements. Draco was not one of them. He moved slowly with carefully thought out gestures. This time was no different. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He would most likely regret it later but he was not putting up with his own spying.

Standing slowly he walked round the book shelves that separated him from Granger. She stood with her back to him emptying her bag. She looked up as if she knew she was being watched, seeing him she drew her eyebrows together in a frown.

"What do you now Malfoy? Come to tell me off for mocking your girlfriend?" she said in a bored voice.

Without replying to her he merely walked right up to her, put his hands on either side of her face, too quick for her to stop him, his lips were on hers.

He kissed her hard, punishing for all the nights he has laid awake thinking about her, for all the stuff going on with their wands, for this whole year and the rest of their bloody lives. But mostly he punished her for just backing away from their future lives and their little girl, who he had even started to feel things for.

Granger moved her hands and tried to push him away but he was having none of it. As her taste invaded his mouth he gentled the kiss. He didn't want to but it was happing anyway. Her lips were so soft against his, flicking his tongue at the corner of her mouth he asked her to open for him. She didn't but instead pushed against him harder. Again he ignored the push and pulled her closer to him. So close that she could feel his erection push against her just below her belly button. Granger gasped in shock and tried to push him again. Taking advantage of the gasp he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Finding her tongue he ran his along it and bit her lower lip.

Taking her not pushing him once more as a good sign, he moved one of his hands to her hair. He needed to feel the silkiness against his hand. His cock jumped when he felt her lips move against his, when he felt her tongue twist with his.

"Fuck." He gasped softly, pulling away to look down into her flushed face, seeing the arousal in her eyes, knowing his probably looked the same. "Fuck." He muttered again before lowering his head and kissing her again.

This time there was no pause from her, from the moment his lips touched hers again there was a fight for dominance. He walked her back slowly till she hit the bookshelves behind her gently. Flush against her body he could feel everyone of her curves crushed against him. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly. Rocking hips, grinding pelvises, grabbing hands, it was all going on. Already he could feel his balls tighten. If her breathing was anything to go buy she was enjoying herself too. If they could be like this together what would be so wrong with spending their lives doing just this?

Draco pulled away quickly when he felt dampness on his cheek and a slight salty taste in his mouth. Looking Granger straight in the face he realised she was crying. Incredibly turned on but still crying, and didn't that just make him feel like a rapist.

He let go of her quickly causing her to give a little yelp in surprise. He turned and left quickly before he decided to go back and screw her brains out...then she would have something to cry about. Heading back to his room to grab his running stuff he ignored his wand vibrating angrily in his pocket.

**Please please let me know what you think...really helps me and means a lot!**

**I just need to know if it's worth carrying on wit this one.**

**HC**


	13. Chapter 13 Book

**Well here we go guys. **

**I just wanted to thank eveyone that reviewed my last chappy. I had been a bit nervous about posting it after having not posted anything for his story in a long time. **

**i hope this one in is just as good for you all.**

**Many thanks to you all again...**

**Read on...**

Hermione paced around the common room on totally restless feet. Thoughts were running through her head a million miles per hour. None of them stopped long enough for her to really put any major thinking into them. Shaking from head to toe she walked over to the window that looked out across the common room. The sun was shining out across the peaceful lake. How can everything outside look so peaceful and calm when her insides where having a boxing match? It just didn't seem fair at all.

Huffing she went back to her pacing. Taking a deep breath she tried her best to think about one thought at a time. The first one that popped into her mind was the biggest and the scariest...What the hell had she just done with Malfoy?

Plonking down on the sofa and staring into the fire she took another deep calming breath and tried to think about it in a logical manner.

First off she had tried to push him away from her. So it wasn't like she had asked him to do what they had done. But then that was the problem...it was what **they** had done. Sure she could sit here and try and defend herself till she was blue in the face, the bottom line was still the same. They had made out like hormone induced teenagers.

Dropping her head into her hands she tried to contain the crazy feelings that were swirling around in her gut. There was only her that could hear her thoughts so she might as well be honest with herself. She had loved every second of it. Feeling him kiss her like she belonged to him, like he was marking her so that everyone else would know, had been the most erotic moment of her life. For that reason she would never want that moment to have not happened.

Sadly the logical part of her brain was calling her all sorts of an idiot. She couldn't do that with him. If they sealed the deal, so to speak, she would not be able to leave him.

Jumping to her feet she walked to the bookcases and pulled down the book that had given her all the information she needed on partner wands. Flicking to the page that talked about bonding she read it again...then once more to make sure she had read it right the first time.

Sadly there on the page, plain as day, were the facts.

"_When the owners of the Partner wands have sexual intercourse they would become bonded. Some of have compared it to marriage, in reality it is much more. No longer will the wand owners be able to live fully independent lives. Once every 24 hours they must see each other and spend a minimum of 6 hours together. If this was not to happen the female wand owner would fall to an incurable illness before slipping into a coma. Only the male of the owners would be able to wake the female. _

_If the owners were not to bond the female wand would cease to work. The males would carry on functioning but only at half its former strength. Many tests have been done to determine how long before these results take place. The results are simply that it depends on each individual wands and owners." _

Why, she wondered, was it always the females that had to suffer the worst? Malfoy could have it perfect here. Have sex with her then let her fall into a coma. That way he got laid and had a wand that works just fine. Placing the book on the coffee table she sat back down on the sofa.

Yes, having him press her against the book shelves and grinding his hard on into her had been the hottest thing since the discovery of the surface of sun, her panties had been so wet she had been shocked, but could she really just throw her life away like that. But then was that not what she was doing when she decided to leave the magical world and go back to Greece? She had been so happy there, so care free and content. Would she feel that same way if she knew that she would never again be able to raise and use a wand? Would she feel that same way if she knew that she would never feel the way she had in the library?

Slowly tears fell down her face just like they had when she had been with Malfoy. This whole thing felt so much bigger than her, so much stronger than her and for once she didn't know of a book that could help her make this choice. For a few seconds in Malfoy's arms she had felt like it had all gone away. All that had mattered was getting him closer to her. She wanted to go back to those seconds. Before he noticed her tears, before he left her colder than she had every felt before in her life.

* * *

Draco got back to the Head Common rooms sometime after 1 in the morning. Stretching out his run for as long as possible then heading to the Slytherin dorms for a bit, hoping to avoid seeing Granger before he absolutely had to. Muttering the password the portrait opened and he entered cautiously. Relieved at the empty room he walked over to the fire to warm his hands. Why had he never noticed how cold the dungeons were? Turning his head quickly when he heard a soft sigh he found Granger curled into a sleeping ball on the over-stuffed sofa. Some of her hair was falling over her face, rising and falling with each breath. Lips slightly apart, just making him aware of just how good she kissed. Draco was not a virgin, nor had he slept with as many girls as the rumours let on, but no kiss had made him go from soft too hard in 0.6 seconds. It had been both painful and fucking amazing. Her hands were tucked under her chin and her knees up at her chest.

Frowning he realised that yes he still wanted to have his way with her right now, but there was something else too. Something that made him want to wake her and carry her to his bed. Not to have sex with her but just to hold her. To feel her breathe on his skin, to tuck her head into the nook between his shoulder and head, and to wake up with her in the same position come morning. He wanted to make her feel better.

Snorting to himself he looked back at the fire. What a fool he was. Had he really just forgotten that she was a mudblood? That she was far below him in every single way. Quickly an image of her below him sprung into his head. Her chest bare and ready for his hands, his cock buried deep inside her, eyes so brown and deep staring up at him filled with lust and lo...

Growling he looked away from the fire and down at the coffee table. Seeing an open book he quickly started to read the page it was open on...anything to take his mind off of the burning erection in his boxers.

After a moment he looked up at Hermione, his eyes wide, trying and falling to compute everything that he had just read. Walking over to the sofa he crouched down so that he was on her eye level. Still her soft breaths moved the hair. Reaching out a hand he gently tucked it behind her ear before running his fire warmed fingers down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He whispered softly. "But I can't let you walk away from this." He let his chin rest on the sofa cushion. "You can't live a half life like I have for so many years and I refuse to go on doing it now." Again he stoked her cheek. "I will bond with you, fight me if you have to but don't fight for too long."

With that he stood and walked to his bedroom door, his shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was on them when he heard so soft voice behind him.

"I have to Draco." The voice said. "You will hold my life in your hands. You will break me...take away who I am."

Turning he looked down at the witch the voice belonged too. She lay in the same position only this time her eyes were open and staring right at him.

"You don't know that. You won't unless you try." He said back just as softly.

"I'm scared." She sat up slowly, carefully rising she took a deep breath. "Tomorrow I will be stronger." She stood and walked to her bedroom door and looked over her shoulder at the watchful Draco. "Prove me wrong." With that she shut the door leaving him stood staring at the door.

The quietness of the room surrounded him, making the thoughts inside his head louder, deafening almost. Fear, Doubt, Pride, Longing, Lust, Anger and LO...Cutting that word of he made a promise to himself. She wanted proof...well he would give it to her. He had no idea how or when, but he must.

**Well thats me done for another Chappy. Please let me know what you think. Every review helps! :)**

**HC**


End file.
